dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
The T
TNT & Cartoon Network 1996-1999 2 was privatized in 1996, and its name was changed to the Unites States version of TNT & Cartoon Network (now owned by Magnetic Cable Entertainment) in February on that year. After two years, the network was aired in free-to-air television network, SBS on March 1, 1998. 1999-2000 In July 1999, TNT transferred its classic film library in the afternoon programming, while its primetime programming was occupied by Prime Channel, an entertainment and sports programming block owned by a consortium of from United States, from United Kingdom, from Spain, from Japan and from Australia. The logo on back of TNT and Cartoon Network logos was the current logo of Newscycle Solutions. Turner Classic Movies & Cartoon Network 2000-2004 In April 2, 2000, Turner Classic Movies was launched in the afternoon programming. The logo was same on previous look. On June 30, 2001, the network ceased broadcasting in Sky Astra 1C in United Kingdom. 2004-2005 In 2004, Turner Classic Movies & Cartoon Network revamped its logo. One year later, MPTN programs was integrated to Turner Classic Movies and Cartoon Network due to lack of ratings. 2005-2008 In 2005, Turner Classic Movies & Cartoon Network got a new logo also was followed by the acquisition and merger between Magnetic Cable Entertainment and PPI Broadcasting as TCMandCN Entertainment & Broadcasting. TCM & CN Life 2009-2010 In January 1, 2009, the channel abandoned the term Turner Classic Movies & Cartoon Network and started to be known simply as TCM & CN Life (stylized as TCMandCNLife), added some blockbuster movies, lifestyle, educational and public service programs on its current line-up. This logo features a 2015 Latin American Turner Classic Movies and 2012 Cartoon Network logotypes with 90-degree angled "AND" word. TCM & CN Television 2010-2011 The network went through a complete overhaul in 2010 when TCM & CN Life was rebranded as TCM & CN Television (or TCM & CN, stylized as TCM AND CN) during the 25th anniversary. 2011-2013 On July 1, 2011, TCM and CN Television begin broadcasting in HD, and a new logo is launched when the "TCM+CN" font was on Molot while the "AND" word was on plus sign. The T&C Network 2014-present 2014 In January 1, 2014, TCM & CN Television was officially rebranded again as The T&C Network (or simply T&C) with a new slogan, "New Face, New Attitude". The logo featured the "T&C" wordmark in DejaVu Sans Bold font with a gradient line of five colors, red, orange, yellow, green and blue. It was lasted until March 31, 2014. 2014-2018 On April 1, 2014, T&C introduces their new logo which represents the 1999-2001 TNT & Cartoon Network logo colored in blue (similar to the AT&T logo elements). The T&C wordmark is retained as the station's on-screen secondary logo. It also the network was relaunched with their new slogan "It's All Here". 2019-present On January 1, 2019, the network changed its logo with new slogan "Television for you", while its corporate logo remains unchanged. Category:1996 Category:United States Category:TV Channels Category:TNT Category:Turner Classic Movies Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Warner Media Category:ViacomCBS Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Fictional television channels Category:Banushen Media Corporation Category:Banushen Television Category:Viva Television Category:T&C Category:Viva